


Lilac & Petrichor - The Scents of Love

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: It was a rainy night when Jiwon decided that he needed to get his laundry done. The laundry room was located slightly out of the way from their dorms, but Jiwon did not mind a walk in the drizzle. What he did mind was sharing the laundry room space with the very person he thought he should be avoiding. It was amazing that before his laundry was even done, Jiwon had another favourite scent added to his list, thanks to Junhoe.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Lilac & Petrichor - The Scents of Love

**Author's Note:**

> CW // contains graphic scenes that are sexual in nature 🔞

Jiwon did not particularly like doing laundry. The laundry area was located in the basement of the dorms and to get there, occupants had to walk around the building itself to take a smaller entrance at the back of it. There were steps leading to the basement and the place would have been dreary as well as musty, if not for the new coat of paint, bright lights and the small windows that made it much more airy. There was another thing which made Jiwon unhappy about doing laundry, it always rained whenever he was motivated to do it.

Not that he hated the rain, no. He loved everything about the rain. Petrichor. He remembered his Science teacher teaching him that word. The word that described the scent of rain falling on dry ground. He loved that scent since he was a child. It evoked the memory of splashing into muddy puddles, walking in the rain because he hated using umbrellas and how his mother would make both Jiun and him mugs of steaming hot cocoa back in Virginia when it rained heavily and they could not play outside. 

Thus, Jiwon being Jiwon and since umbrellas were an unnecessary evil, had put on his windbreaker, the one with the fur-trimmed hoodie, carried a duffle bag full of his laundry from the past few weeks and walked out into the rain. Thankfully, it was just a drizzle and the pavement was barely wet, but people were already scuttling about for shelter, which made Jiwon wondered if all this theory about acid rain was making people stop from enjoying the pleasurable gifts from nature that God created for everyone to enjoy. Jiwon had thoughts like that more often now that he was older. He was laughing a little as he opened the knob to the door which led down the basement, surprised to find it already unlocked and the lights turned on; bright and cheery. He almost turned back, because that usually meant someone else was using the laundry room and though, there were more than enough machines for the tenants in the building it also meant that he would probably end up alone with a stranger.

The amount of laundry he had, however, told him that this was a task he should not be putting off. He trudged down the steps, ready to nod to whoever was inside and then maybe listen to some music while he settled his wash.

Of course, he had not expected Junhoe to be there.

But then again, being alone with a stranger might have been better than this.

“Ah~Junhoe-ya…you’re here?” Jiwon asked. _Naturally_.

Naturally, should never be the word to describe their relationship, but it could not possibly be friendship or anything else other than. But naturally was definitely out of the question.

“Ah~Jiwon- _hyung_ …you’re here to do laundry, too?” The younger man asked, pulling out his earpiece as he greeted Jiwon. _Nah, man, I’m here to practice krumping_ , came the retort that almost spilled from Jiwon’s lips.

“Ah~ye, I came here to do laundry. It’s raining outside.” Jiwon announced, because this was how things were with him and Junhoe. There had to be layers of awkward conversations, averted gazes and weird moments like these for it to be deemed completely normal.

“It’s always raining when I’m doing laundry.” Junhoe muttered with unsurprising banter, which displayed that he was neither surprised nor amused by Jiwon's announcement. How ridiculous that it was exactly the same thoughts which had ran through his mind as he made his way around the building, feeling the patter of the drizzle against the back of his hoodie.

_Great minds think alike_. The quote came up, unbidden in his mind and Jiwon knew he had to shut it down or risked thinking about nothing but how he and Junhoe were meant to be together for the next few days as he was wont to do whenever they had similar train of thoughts. 

Junhoe was just closing the lid of his wash, which meant he just started.

Which also meant Jiwon might be, in all probability, be stuck here with him in this suddenly too silent, too small enclosure with its linoleum floors, bright lights and the floral scent permeating its atmosphere, for the next two hours or so.

Jiwon should laugh and think about how lousy his luck was, but that would probably be uncharacteristic of him. He gazed at the machines available for his own batch of unwashed clothes and decided that the one right beside Junhoe’s would probably make sense, because one machine apart would have been too obvious. Like, why would two people who knew each other this long would feel the need to give each other private space.

Right?

_Right_.

Jiwon sauntered over as Junhoe sat on the chairs which faced the machines, already plugging in his earpiece, probably some folksy Bob Dylan lament or one of John Mayer’s emotional ballads. Junhoe was such a stickler for both the romantic and the tragic. The fact that he was still using a wired earpiece always made Jiwon smile. He lost way too many pods or forgot to charge them, rendering them useless, that he decided the wired earpieces were still the way to go. Jiwon chucked his clothes, coloured and whites into the machine and then cursed aloud. Junhoe had probably discerned or heard him before he played his music, because he took off one side of his earpiece.

“ _Wae gurae_?” He piqued in concern.

“I forgot my detergent.” Jiwon hissed, palm hitting the top of the machine in frustration thinking about going around the way back in the now heavy rain and then returning to the dorm…

“Here, use mine.” He offered, holding out a huge lavender bottle of liquid detergent in Jiwon’s direction. Jiwon turned, forgetting that he was almost angry, grinning sheepishly.

“Are you sure?” He asked, in uncertainty, as if Junhoe was capable of depriving him of detergent, as if Junhoe would not have said anything to help him when he was in distress.

“Use it. I mean, it’s not even mine. Jinhwan- _hyung_ let me used it.” He chortled, nodding insistently. “It kinda has a floral scent, though…but in a nice way.” He added, as if in after thought.

Jiwon nodded, grabbing the bottle firmly and unscrewing the cap, taking a whiff of the scent. It was definitely floral, but there was a pleasant fragrance to it that reminded Jiwon of spring, when the buds have yet to bloom, but the air was already infused with the faint scent of earth and flowers. Jiwon glanced at the label; Lilac, and as expected with a picture of a meadow filled with the wispy purple stalks of the same printed below to denote the source of its fragrance.

“How much should I put in?” Jiwon asked, turning around expectantly at Junhoe.

“I always use a cup for my wash if it’s not too heavy a load. Maybe another half, if heavy.” Junhoe answered him, wondering if Jiwon needed help. The older man nodded and then poured a cup and before adding another half after a momentary hesitation which Junhoe could relate. Things that could be done without much thought; other people’s detergent and awkward conversations. A clap of thunder from the outside and the patter of rain got steadier and louder. Both of them turned to glance at the rectangular windows which looked out into the darkened footpath of the alleyway only to find water already spraying wisp of droplets into the opening.

Jiwon screwed the cap back on and handed the bottle back to Junhoe, who took it with a heavy sigh before he slouched back into his seat. Jiwon settled coolly beside him, sliding against the bucket seat so that both his legs were truncated along the floor space to denote just how chill he was.

“Let’s hope it subsides by the time we are done with laundry.” Jiwon muttered, hoping his voice had not been too heavy with meaning. Like…he needed to sound calm and collected. 

“Yeah.” Junhoe muttered in agreement.

Moments ticked by, but time seem to come to a standstill as Jiwon remained silent, listening to Junhoe just sitting beside him. Junhoe had started on his music; Jiwon could discern something with orchestra, probably one of those crooners from his parents’ heyday and he smiled at what a sentimental guy Junhoe had grown up to be. It was an admirable trait. Hanbin had once said. Junhoe might be bad at many things, but you cannot fault his knowledge of music history, at least when it came to songs of the yesteryear.

It had proven to be vital when they did the collaboration in that variety show guesting where they had to rearrange a song from the nineteen eighties’. He had an old soul, but watching him talk about it was like discovering a whole other side of his personality, like learning something that was both refreshing and exciting. 

Jiwon started awake when there was another clap of thunder. He had to stop and then calmed himself down because Junhoe had fallen asleep as well and his head was now, somehow planted against the side of Jiwon’s shoulder. He turned slightly, saw that Junhoe was so far gone, he had not even realised his earpiece had fell off. Jiwon moved a little, just so Junhoe could rest his head more comfortably against the crook of his shoulder, but the younger man only groaned in protest and muttered,

“No, _hyung_. Cold.” He complained, brows bunched into a fretful line and his pink lips pouted in petulance.

“ _Arasseo_ , _arasseo_. “ Jiwon comforted him reassuringly, turning the younger man’s head gingerly so he could angle himself better. The movement, sudden and swift, resulted in Junhoe suddenly resting completely into Jiwon’s arms, his back angled down onto Jiwon’s lap haplessly. It was a mistake, of course, because now, oh now, that face under the lights was extremely restive, but also, absolutely attractive. Junhoe sighed tremulously in contentment and Jiwon wondered how it was that his heart could have suffered for so long in silence when Junhoe was here right before him, to take and conquer. It was a maddening thought as he gazed down at Junhoe, this close to perfection, how he had not lost his mind just resisting loving this man.“Fuck it.” Jiwon exhaled aloud and craned his head up to the ceiling to avert his gaze from settling for too long onto that fitful countenance.

Jiwon should have known it was a lost cause. No matter how much resistance he put up, his eyes would find Junhoe, whether they were on stage, during preparations backstage, the precious moments when they played chords and shared notes together in each other’s rooms, every moment when they interacted was always magnified and cherished in Jiwon’s memory. He was in awe and in love as he had always been. Now here, amidst the earthy scent of the rain; petrichor and the floral mist of lilac detergent permeating the confines of the laundry room, Jiwon found himself entrenched in another memory, precious and effervescent;

Of Junhoe sleeping soundly in his arms.

Junhoe’s lids fluttered open and then cringed back to a close at the brightness of the lights from the ceiling. He had not remembered facing upwards. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness, sighted Jiwon grinning at him. That beaming, relaxed grin and those narrowed crescents beaming down on him made him realised that he had ended up sleeping on Jiwon’s lap.

“Ah, _hyung_ … “He stammered, struggling to sit up, because his body was still half asleep and his embarrassment, way too much and too big to be ignored completely. Jiwon propped him up and he slowly sat upright, cheeks flushed completely red, lashes fluttering at shutter speed because this was all too…awkward. “I’m sorry…I must have been too tired.”

“ _Gwaenchana_. I fell asleep too, but I got woken up by the sound of the thunder. “Jiwon explained unhurriedly.

“How long was I out?” Junhoe was still averting his gaze, getting up on the pretext to see how at which stage his laundry was at.

“Oh, some fifteen minutes, all told. I can’t tell, for sure. I was too fascinated by that face of yours.” Jiwon, boldly admitted. He was liking how flustered Junhoe seem to be. like a firefly trapped in a bottle, shining in a mixture of both brilliance and desperation. Junhoe had propped his hands at each side of the washing machine where his laundry was just at the rinsing stage as if for support, but his shoulder seemed to have drooped slightly as he absorbed Jiwon’s stark declaration.

“ _Hyung_ …” He whispered as if shell shocked by Jiwon’s words. He heard the creak of the chairs as Jiwon stood up, sensed Jiwon coming closer towards him and he swiftly turned realising, belatedly that Jiwon had him cornered. He placed a hand against Jiwon’s chest, surprised by how wide it was even underneath the breadth of his splayed fingers.

“What?” Jiwon whispered back, coming closer and seemingly unstoppable now. He arched his head up slightly so that Junhoe had no choice but to gaze into the slits of those eyes, so bright and sparkly as if someone had set off fireworks in the darkness. “I want to kiss you so bad, right now. Are you going to stop me or are you going to let me go through with it?” He challenged, not really knowing where he was drawing this sudden courage from. Junhoe’s lips quivering in anticipation was all the nudge he needed. Jiwon stepped forward, breaking the boundaries of personal space with abandonment and letting go of all reason, plunging his lips against Junhoe’s with the undeniable force of mutual attraction. It was as if the whole laundry room had allowed the storm outside sudden access, compelling the winds and sleet to uproot them into a tornado, the way poor Dorothy had once found herself caught in. 

_How long were they locked within the chaotic weather of this long-awaited kiss?_

When Jiwon released Junhoe, things had remained the same. The only sound in the room was the whisper whir of the machines setting their laundry into the first stage of rinsing.

Everything else remained the same, except for the way they were gazing intently into each other’s eyes. Junhoe’s hands, now hooked onto Jiwon’s shoulder, seem to clung to him for dear life, their bodies grazing just the slightest, and they both accepted that there was sort of a comforting warmth being that near, being this close.

“ _Hyung_ …” Junhoe’s breathing was slightly hitched, his hands trembling with anxiety.

“Look at me, Junhoe-ya. Look into my eyes. Do you really think I would hurt you?” Jiwon asked sincerely, his fingers finding and then gripping the surprisingly shapely waist. He had always thought Junhoe was wider in girth, but the reality of holding Junhoe between his hands was completely a different feeling. There was something pleasant about the way his waist seem slender against Jiwon’s tender hold. Junhoe shook his head wordlessly, still quivering and Jiwon wondered how Junhoe truly felt. He suddenly needed to know. “Junhoe-ya, if you tell me to end this now, I’ll leave. I’ll never k-kiss…or t-t-touch you again.” Jiwon heard himself stammer, because it suddenly made him realise that it would probably kill him if Junhoe really refused his advances, surrender to his guilt and shut him out for good. It would kill him and his heart that had loved and pined for Junhoe over the years.

Jiwon was relieved when Junhoe shook his head once more, this time, seemingly with more affirmation and an exhale filled with desires, mirrored so thickly in the gaze he let fall on Jiwon’s countenance.

“I…I just…I just cannot help but wonder…” Junhoe trailed off, eyes shut, as if he was gathering his thoughts. Jiwon tilted his head to get a better look at Junhoe’s face, his gaze questioning. Junhoe opened his eyes at the same time so that their eyes met again, this time with more understanding and clarity.“If there is more than…this then I don’t want you to hold back anymore. Show me.” Junhoe whispered shyly, but clear enough for Jiwon to hear, causing his heart to lurch passionately in candour and excitement.

“Junhoe-ya.” Jiwon called out, pulling Junhoe closer so that this time their bodies were tapered to each other; sternum to sternum, hips aligned, thighs adhered and there was nothing but the shared ridges of their arousals that was holding them back. “Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to say that?” Jiwon professed in relief. Their lips were fused once more, this time with a big difference; Jiwon persisted and Junhoe granted access; his lips parting so that Jiwon could pilfer his tongue through the rows of even teeth, find solace in the lap of Junhoe’s own tongue, warm and moist with an unspoken hunger. Jiwon’s hands crawled up Junhoe’s back, encroaching his smooth, graceful nape and he pulled Junhoe closer, swallowing the soft moan which escaped from the depths of Junhoe’s trachea.

It gave Jiwon undue pleasure when he realised that Junhoe’s hands were now sliding down his chest, slowly. The tapered fingers he had often admired for their graceful flicks and softness when he danced, trembled slowly between the folds of Jiwon’s jacket, traversing over the inner shirt, along the smooth valley of Jiwon’s chestbefore settling on Jiwon’s nipples lightly. Jiwon’s breath hitched sharply at this suddenly intimate contact, convinced that his brain had gone into a meltdown. He groaned in response and Junhoe emitted a chuckle of pleasure, which infused the whole interaction with meaningful intimacy. The kind they both had not expected but were game to discover even further.

Jiwon shrugged the jacket off without hesitation, hearing it slide to the floor and then he released Junhoe from the kiss long enough to ruck the back off his shirt off so that those fingers could find warm flesh and hardened nubs. Then Jiwon held those lips hostage again, tilting his head so he could taste more groans and sweetness from between the velvet softness of Junhoe’s lips.

“ _Hyung_ …” Junhoe breathe raggedly as Jiwon’s kisses began a salient path against his jawline down to his neck intensely. Jiwon’s tongue lapped into the nook and cranny of Junhoe’s clavicles, tasting with purpose and passion.

“Jiwon- _hyung_ …call me by my name, please.” Jiwon demanded, as he pulled Junhoe’s shirt off and was given access to that body he had only seen, but never dared to touch. “Fuck, you’re perfect.” He enthused, eyes lighting keenly down the valley of that well defined chest and the washboard abs he had often admired quietly. 

“Jiwon- _hyung_.” Junhoe whispered huskily, his own hands had gripped Jiwon by the hips, grinding the steadily growing bumps between their crotches, in a manner that was both urgent and salacious. “More, please. Don’t hold back.” Junhoe pleaded in a voice tinged with fearless abandonment. It was enough to set Jiwon off. He pulled Junhoe’s pants off and the younger man’s erection sprung up, further aggravating Jiwon’s momentum to afford him pleasure. Jiwon pushed Junhoe’s upper body slightly back into the machine, his tongue now lapping a wet, languid path around one dark, pruned nipple before lining along the delta of Junhoe’s abs pass the trail of fine hair down towards the middle of Junhoe’s legs. Junhoe groaned in ungoverned pleasure; a deep sound which only gave Jiwon encouragement to apply undue pressure, as his mouth found the throbbing appendage waiting for sustenance. “Jiwonnie- _hyung_ …” Junhoe half cried, his fingers combing the almost silvery hair which had been straightened for his comeback. Junhoe knew that Jiwon could spun magic with his tongue, but to experience it in such carnal capacity, was definitely something unexpected and out of this world. Junhoe arched his body upwards, instinctively thrusting his hips into that luscious sponge of a mouth, as Jiwon began sucking him religiously.

Jiwon wrapped Junhoe’s erection into the wetness of his tongue, moving swiftly up and down as Junhoe began writhing and pleading for more in a high-pitched tone Jiwon had never heard before. He allowed his hands to take over, focusing on lapping his tongue around the swirl of Junhoe’s puckered hole. Junhoe would not stop moving, his arms had bend back to hold onto the machine to keep himself steady. Jiwon hoisted him up and onto the machine, causing him to gasp involuntarily. Jiwon paused long enough to grin at Junhoe, almost feeling sorry for what was about to happen, but Junhoe seem to be very much aware where this was going and Jiwon had been waiting for way too long that his patience had worn thin through.

“Turned the knob to dry, would you, my love?” Jiwon urged softly, as he returned to preparing Junhoe to take him in. Jiwon knew Junhoe was flexible and agile, so while Junhoe turned his upper body slightly to put both machines to finish its job, Jiwon pulled his own pants down, spitting into his hands and working them along his pulsating length. By the time, Junhoe had turned back, Jiwon had propped Junhoe’s legs onto the machine, which thankfully, was low enough for him to have access to Junhoe’s body and seemingly strong enough to take on Junhoe’s weight. Jiwon played the tip of his slick erection against Junhoe’s slightly opened hole and waited for the click of the machine as it switched into the drying and final stage of cleaning.

The machine began thrumming and shaking. Junhoe’s eyes widened slightly, in both surprise and anticipation, when he realised where this was going. 

“Oh, Jiwon- _hyung_.” Was all Junhoe managed, as the machine began to sheath Jiwon effortlessly into the throbbing cave between his lengthy legs.

“Fuck…so tight.” Jiwon exhaled loudly, as he gripped the sides of the undulating machine, steadying himself as Junhoe was slowly pushed forward into him with such unspeakable pleasure. They tried to remain still, allowing the machine to do its job of drying clothes while simultaneously driving Jiwon further into Junhoe, but it became quite impossible when both of them realise the amount of pleasure and high this position was providing them. Junhoe anchored his hands onto Jiwon’s taut shoulders. This close, he could see the veins demarcating Jiwon’s forehead. The man was on the brink of losing control and the cup of his mouth, panting in breathlessness, was such a spectacular sight for Junhoe’s eyes to feast upon.

“ _Hyung_ …” Junhoe called out, gasping for breath himself, very much aware that even during his most intensive workouts or jiujitsu grapples, nothing could ever come close to the euphoric burn his body was going through then. Jiwon found Junhoe’s gaze and exhaled, flashing that reassuring smile, even though the urgency of his thrusts now began to match the machine’s speed. It was beautiful how the walls of Junhoe’s tight passage cushioned his erection so deliciously and the pleasure was heightened tenfold with every thrum from the machine.

“Yes, my love?” Jiwon questioned, almost in a groan which sounded as if he was caught within the impending throes of both pleasure and pain.

“Don’t hold back. I’ll come with you.” Junhoe whispered, suddenly tugging Jiwon closer, deeper, without warning. Jiwon staggered forward, a motion which was enough to rock both of them to oblivion. Junhoe stroked himself desperately and Jiwon anchored him steadily as his movements became a succession of thrusts, hurtling them both into a satisfying release. Jiwon straightened his body, pushing hilt-deep, frozen as he came, head pushed back as he yelled in satisfaction even as Junhoe’s seed erupted between the cup of his hand like an active volcano. Junhoe’s triumphant shout reverberated in the room.

Silence, filled only with their collective, desperate inhales encapsulated the room as the machine came to a complete stop, playing a cheerful, tinkly melody, as if to welcome the end of both laundry and this unexpectedly passionate exchange between them.

Jiwon, remained still, half splayed atop Junhoe, who had lain back against the machine, their chests heaving in unison. They both glistened in collective sweat and Junhoe thought, under the bright lights, Jiwon looked like some Greek statuary of gold, come to life.

“You okay?” Jiwon asked, suddenly very much aware that there was a sticky substance, just below their navel area that was sort of cloying and sticking them together. Junhoe’s cheeks turned red, as if he too, was aware that his expulsion was suddenly the only thing that separated them.

“I’m…fine. If you just…uhm, hold on…maybe if you don’t move…” Junhoe tried to salvage whatever it was that was suddenly heightened between them in the wake of this passionate interlude but Jiwon did move, fast enough to bend over and grab his shirt. Much to Junhoe’s consternation, he began wiping Junhoe rapidly even while he was still struggling to sit up from his awkward position. “Ah… _hyung_.” He protested, wondering if he will ever do laundry again without thinking of this moment and not feel like he would shrivel up and die inside.

In the near future, perhaps.

Next year.

_Probably_.

“It’s fine. This…is as things should be.” Jiwon insisted, pulling Junhoe up with one hand, continuing to fuss over Junhoe like a mother hen. Junhoe stood up and exhale, trying not to stare at Jiwon’s naked form but failing so badly because the older man looked splendid. Jiwon was suddenly busy cleaning himself and so Junhoe took the opportunity to grab his clothes from the floor, struggling to put them back on with his back to Jiwon. Jiwon glanced at Junhoe and glanced appreciatively at that sturdy back, the shapely curve of the younger man’s spine that shook his world, just moments ago and decided that this should not how things should be between them, especially not after what had transpired tonight.

“Listen…” Jiwon began, wiping the last of Junhoe’s stain from his belly button. He gripped the crumpled shirt tightly by his side, his other hand placed firmly on one of Junhoe’s shoulder, turning the younger man to face him. Junhoe turned, still blushing, biting his lower lip in trepidation and Jiwon wondered what monster he had unleashed today, judging by this absolute and prevalent need to kiss them again. “Don’t be embarrassed or uncomfortable because of this.” He explained, gazing at Junhoe, who had pulled his pants on and trying to get his shirt to turn right side out.

“I’m…not.” Junhoe lied, pulling the shirt over his head and riffling through his hair, missing a section right at the back, where it tufted out looking so characteristically Junhoe, causing Jiwon to tsk-ed loudly for some reason.

“Liar.” Jiwon declared softly, his fingers running over the back of Junhoe’s head without warning and combing it down. Junhoe blushed again and Jiwon thought if he continued to be this adorable, they would probably never leave this room at all. “I like you. I like you enough to want you, without us ever having to be awkward with each other, especially over this.” Jiwon bravely declared, holding Junhoe firmly by one shoulder. Junhoe’s eyes finally found his, surprised by the sincerity in Jiwon’s voice and in the assurance of his gaze.

“It’s my first time, _hyung_. Maybe…I’m just slightly shaken.” Junhoe admitted valiantly, grinning slightly, realising that talking about it so openly somehow, made things better between them.

“It’s my first time, too.” Jiwon stated, “Well, my first time, in a laundry room.” Jiwon added sheepishly, opening the machine and taking out one of his many shirts, still toasty from the dryer. He put it on, chucking the soiled one into the zippered compartment in front of the duffel bag he had brought his dirty laundry in. Junhoe laughed at Jiwon’s little joke and it was such a wondrous sound to hear in the room, that Jiwon felt a sense of relief. Jiwon patted Junhoe’s cheek tenderly with affection. “Should we get back to the dorm and spent some time together?” He suggested, picking up his windbreaker from the floor and slinging it over a chair. Junhoe nodded in agreement, walking past Jiwon to take his own bag, so that he could collect his clean laundry as well.

“Spend some time together?” Junhoe repeated, a knowing grin suddenly curving across his lips.

“Yeah.” Jiwon replied eagerly. “Play the guitar, drink some whisky and maybe a kiss or two?” He added suggestively, liking how Junhoe’s eyes lighted keenly in encouragement at the idea.

Outside, the rain had subsided, but there were still the faint sounds of thunder and the scent of both soil, as well as rain, was still prevalent under his nostrils. Jiwon place an arm around Junhoe, planting a light kiss against the younger man’s neck, inhaling the fresh floral fragrance of his laundry. And Jiwon, who loved the lingering smell of petrichor all his life, submitted a newfound favourite scent to his olfactory library;

Lilac.

**END**


End file.
